


LR-陰謀論

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [14]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	LR-陰謀論

金元植从没想过会有被韩相爀压着打一天，虽然他们忙内体格原本就够大，虽然金元植自己比不过韩相爀宛如恐龙一般的力气，但是也不应该是他单方面被压着，儘管之后他们是相互往来的情爱，但隔天腰痠实在让他不好说明自己经历了什麽东西，还因此被车学沇骂了一顿。 

那天之后韩相爀跟金元植的感情更好了，金元植说着爀儿爱我的次数还是那麽多，但和以前不同的是，多了一双微微泛红的耳朵。 

这一切举动看在某个人眼裡很不是滋味，他一直以为金元植跟他才是最通心意的，抓着筷子的手用力一握，竹筷并没有因此折成两半，反而让持筷的人疼了手指还轻呼一声。 

「泽运哥你干什麽折筷子，别忘记你瓷做的，易碎。」李弘彬无语的看着身边的哥一如往常面无表情，但红掉的手却暗戳戳在桌子底下摩擦裤管，眼裡似乎也泛上一些水雾。 

「闭嘴，吃你的饭。」郑泽运一记软手刀在空中，李弘彬向旁倾斜轻鬆躲开，理所当然华丽的挥空，那速度大概也只有故意不闪躲的李在焕会接下了。 

在宿舍一起吃饭除了看电视之外还有两位大妈的嗑唠，以往郑泽运都会当成笑话听着，但今天他只是专心扒饭，还有盯着眼前韩相爀跟金元植的互动，越看越眼红，郑泽运简直想起身将那两人扒开，但碍于其他团员还在郑泽运只好作罢。 

「元植啊！」郑泽运在吃晚饭之后将金元植叫进他房间，乖巧如金元植，听到哥哥的叫唤他马上奔进郑泽运的房内，坐在电脑前的郑泽运招招手让金元植到他身边，会过意的金元植跨过堪称奥运障碍赛的杂物坐在另一张椅子上，郑泽运满意的勾起微笑，他起身以天气热要开冷气为由去关门，刚好在门口看到比木炭还要黑脸的韩相爀。 

「泽运哥，你应该知道元植哥爱的是我。」韩相爀很肯定，虽然他跟金元植之间还只是秘密，可一个和自己一样的同类怎麽会不知道情敌的存在？郑泽运笑出声来，他倚靠在门板上，慵懒的样子要是现场有星光肯定是尖叫然后一片血红，但韩相爀只感到烦躁。 

「那又如何？我不能抢？」郑泽运说的理所当然，这让韩相爀更气了。 

「哪有人直接在别人男朋友面前说要抢人的！」韩相爀独特的口音让郑泽运觉得好笑，忍住想要模彷的冲动，郑泽运慢慢关上他的房门，他也不怕韩相爀，毕竟这样做死也不是第一次了。 

「你可以在外面听金元植的娇喘，反正这时间宿舍除你以外也没人了。」说完郑泽运便关上门，韩相爀只能在外头气的牙痒痒又不能找人告状，门自然是落锁的，韩相爀已经开始在大脑运转如何拆掉这扇门还有怎麽整死郑泽运，但最后拆门这行为韩相爀还是没有冲动行事，不然被吊着打的可能就是自己了。 

「爀儿怎麽了？说什麽抢人的。」金元植乖巧的坐在原位没有起身，这时的郑泽运就很感激平时髒乱的自己，他可以大声的跟星光说，房间髒乱为的只是这一刻将金元植锁在自己房间。 

郑泽运看着乖巧的金元植浮上一摸笑，他揉揉金元植的后颈宛如亲密爱人，金元植倒是已经习惯郑泽运这动作，他也没多想只是坐在原地等郑泽运谈正事。 

郑泽运开了冷气之后回到他原本坐着等椅子上，用滑鼠滑开萤幕，上面满满的曲线图在外人看是那麽陌生，但在金元植眼中是一个个跳跃的音符。 

「LR新曲的小调，你帮我听听吧！」郑泽运说着就把耳机戴上金元植头上，按了播放键，轻快的曲调一反之前郑泽运有的曲风，这让金元植一下就陷入音符当中。 

郑泽运看金元植如此沉迷，他起了坏心，伸手摸上金元植的腿跟，用细长的指头不停往深部探去，在即将得逞之前，金元植摘下耳机，「哥你做得挺好…泽运哥？」金元植看一秒变硬鼠的郑泽运疑惑，紧接着是来自腿上异样的温度，「哥你学学沇哥摸我干嘛？」金元植一点也没有拍开手的想法，平时车学沇的深度互动让金元植早习惯有一隻手在身上，郑泽运心想，要是他真吃到手得好好感谢车学沇一番。 

「没，你觉得怎样。」郑泽运慢慢靠近金元植，之后更大胆的将脑袋靠在金元植肩上，眯起眼睛闻金元植身上的香水味，淡淡的很舒爽，金元植也没有拨开那颗脑袋，他专注的在郑泽运的乐谱上做记号以及讲解，但郑泽运是一个字也没听进去，只是随着一些隻字片语来回金元植的话语。 

「对了，最近我还想自己填词，你教教我吧！」郑泽运在金元植觉得已经没什麽好说之后赶紧开口，大手趁机环上金元植的腰，比起吃豆腐更像不想让金元植离开，「有没有什麽好的建议？」 

「什麽建议啊…你又没想出什麽让我看看。」金元植无语了，他压根不知道郑泽运作词的能力到哪裡，说着就要离开，心裡有种不好的预感，但郑泽运不会这样轻易的就让金元植得逞。 

「有啊！」郑泽运本能的回答，之后他站起身往床铺的方向走去，金元植还疑惑为什麽郑泽运作词的东西会在床上时，郑泽运招招手让金元植过去，又一次乖巧如金元植，他来到郑泽运身边，「你帮我拿掉到床板间的纸条好吗？」郑泽运以自己勾不着为由，让金元植上他的床，金元植也不以为意，他趴上床边伸手要拿郑泽运所谓的词谱。 

「泽运哥在哪阿？我没看到阿？」金元植挤破头伸长手就是没看到甚麽纸条，甚至还觉得这哥床铺边的小角落竟然比住人地方的空间还要乾淨。 

「抱歉了元植...」郑泽运小声呢喃之后，金元植都还没反应过来，下裤已经配人扯下，金元植这才赶紧转过身，然而这一切已经来不及了，后头的小穴被湿软的东西舔着，这是韩相爀那一次全然不同的感觉，金元植这次很快就迎来遍布全身的快感，他拱起腰，嘴裡也溢出轻微好听的呻吟声。 

「哈阿...泽运哥...很髒...」金元植并没有推开郑泽运，这让郑泽运舔得更起劲了，「不要...泽运哥...」金元植脑袋晕晕呼呼，他从没想过他跟郑泽运会发生这层关係，何况是心裡已经有韩相爀的金元植。 

「别哭元植...」郑泽运沿着金元植的尾椎慢慢向上吻去，衣襬也跟着动作慢慢上撩，最后全数退去，精壮的身体完美呈现在郑泽运眼前，在间颊骨咬了下，伸手抹掉金元植的眼泪，「爀儿在外面听呢，你不访叫他名字试试？」郑泽运也不管之后会如何被韩相爀碎尸万段，他只想好品尝金元植的身体，「还是你当我是爀儿？」郑泽运平时高亢软萌的声音此刻在金元植耳边是如此性感。 

郑泽运见金元植没什麽反应，他将手指探入梦寐以求的小穴中，湿软的地方让郑泽运舔着下唇想像等会会有多舒服，「你其实也挺想要的吧？」郑泽运抚上不停吐着蜜液的前端，已经品嚐过性爱快感的身体只有越来越高涨的情绪，金元植哼哼唧唧的模样让郑泽运感到满足，那是征服一个人的快感。 

「啊…哥再裡面一点…」郑泽运的手指在敏感处前按压，搔痒难耐让金元植不停扭动腰肢，郑泽运听话将指头再没入一些，「哼嗯！那裡…那裡…」金元植拱起腰享受郑泽运的手指，嘴角来不及嚥下的银丝滴落在床上，一个仰头，金元植爆发了今天的第一发。 

「我们植儿这麽敏感啊？」郑泽运在耳边一吻，他能听见门外有人因为愤怒而搥牆的声音，看来金元植的呻吟有好好传入韩相爀耳中，「元植我们接着继续。」往后颈一吻，金元植因为高潮而撑不起身子，郑泽运只将那美臀提至空中，用手扒开臀缝，流出不少液体的小穴正开合想吞入什麽东西，而高潮过的人儿也止不住后穴的空虚，扭着腰磨蹭郑泽运火热的肉柱。 

「马上给你…」郑泽运将火热送人金元植体内，比想像中更软更湿的小穴让郑泽运露出微笑，「…天！我们元植裡面太舒服了…」郑泽运慢慢进入金元植体内，一点一点开拓手指无法碰触的地方，青筋感受着肠壁的皱摺，一个大力的撞击，郑泽运将他的分身全数没入。 

「哈啊…舒服…」后穴被整个填满，金元植眯起眼睛，但很快他的身体就不满足于现况，另一波空虚感袭来，金元植微微向后一看，对上郑泽运细长的眼眸，「泽运哥动动…」金元植说着还主动扭腰，但是幅度不大的动作让金元植还是不感到满足，郑泽运看金元植这样主动简直开心的要上天，他扣住金元植的腰，咬紧下唇开始抽送。 

「啊…泽运哥…」金元植抓紧床单，全身的酥麻感让他无法思考，嘴裡的呻吟也越来越大，郑泽运更是勤奋撞击金元植最敏感的地方，「那裡…哈啊…好棒…太舒服了…」 

「我也很舒服啊…再来多一点如何？」郑泽运开始疯狂抽送，从小穴带出的透明液体都起了白色泡沫，郑泽运弯下腰咬上金元植的肩膀，本应该是疼痛的却成了快感反应在金元植身上。 

「不…太、太快了…」金元植溢出眼泪求饶，郑泽运的攻势太过勐烈，抓紧床单的指尖也泛白，哭腔显然是最好的催情剂，郑泽运非但没有停下，金元植体内的肉柱还变得更加粗大，「泽、泽运哥…要射了…」金元植再也忍不了过多的慾望，没有被人抚摸的肉根抽了两下之后射出所有精华，在高潮的馀韵之下金元植反射性的夹紧后穴，本在高潮边缘的郑泽运来不及拔出直接设在体内。 

「哥…」金元植软着腰转过身，眼睛是惹人怜悯的红，未闭合的后穴还有液体在驳驳流出，粉色的身体跟挺立红肿的红樱相互映衬，看到这样的金元植郑泽运又可耻的硬了。 

这时郑泽运的房门传来急促的敲门声，床上的两个人都不约而同往哪方向看，「泽运哥！够了吧！快开门！」韩相爀的声音是前所未有的可怕，郑泽运的仓鼠本能让他抖了身体，因为慌张而胡乱挥舞的手正好抚过金元植还敏感的下身。 

「哈啊…」金元植拱起腰，疲软的慾望又些微抬头，看来某个人也还没满足，郑泽运体内的慌张仓鼠被慾望击出完美的红不让，郑泽运栖身附上金元植，他对准金元植的薄唇亲吻勾缠，舌尖在口腔肆虐，让金元植又带起一波新的难耐。 

「再来一次吧元植。」不等金元植答应，湿软的穴口又再迎接一次郑泽运的火热，比起刚才更柔软的后穴轻鬆的就被郑泽运开拓，将金元植的腿向上推一些，郑泽运只要低头就能看见他们两的连结处。 

「啊…啊…还不行…不能这麽深！」金元植仰起头来大方呻吟，他抓住郑泽运白皙的手腕在上头抓出一些红痕，放浪的声音顺利传进门外韩相爀的耳中，敲打在门上的力道更大了。 

「泽运哥！你够了喔！」韩相爀焦急但是又不敢破门，他在外头来回跺步金元植的声音不停传来耳裡，吃过金元植身体的韩相爀也是理所当然的硬了，但是他没那閒情逸致听金元植的呻吟排解，咬着指头呈现崩溃边缘。 

这时郑泽运看着金元植勾起一抹微笑，他稍微停了腰间的动作，喘着粗气将快要昏迷的金元植抱起身，「脚勾好。」让金元植的细腿勾走自己腰上，郑泽运爬起身将迷濛的金元植抱在怀裡，就着这姿势来到门边。 

「有没有听见爀儿的声音？」在金元植耳边说着，韩相爀来回跺步的声音实在明显，金元植霎那了解郑泽运的计谋，他摇头直直求饶。 

「不要…不要让爀儿听。」金元植的腿开始抗拒郑泽运，但一切都是徒劳，郑泽运一个挺腰金元植又是服服贴贴的倒在郑泽运怀裡，金元植简直不敢想像以后如何面对韩相爀，这幅身体怎麽淫荡的连哥哥也不放过。 

「恕难从命。」郑泽运将金元植的背靠上门板，两人在移动当中都还是连结的状态，郑泽运拖着金元植的臀部，直接抽送自己的肉柱在温热的小穴内。 

「啊…泽运哥…那裡…」羞耻感三个字在郑泽运开始动作又抛诸脑后，指甲在郑泽运雪白的美背留下伤痕，虽然疼但值得，金元植的浪叫还在继续，郑泽运可以感觉到门外的动静已出稍停一些，仔细听还有还有韩相爀的粗喘声，看来韩相爀终极是敌不过金元植充满诱惑的声音。 

「元植…元植…」郑泽运反复叫上金元植的名字，还一边吻金元植胸膛那串英文刺青，金元植不甘愿郑泽运吻那裡，他抱上郑泽运的脑袋，送上自己的红樱要他啃咬爱抚。 

两个人再进出几次，深入浅出让金元植在中途又缴械，连三次的高潮让金元植体力不支，身体无法再配合郑泽运充满活力的运动，他无力的挂在郑泽运身上，嘴裡呻吟倒是没有断过，「不行了…泽运哥…我不要了…」金元植开始哭着求饶，听到这哭声郑泽运也心疼，他赶紧加速冲撞的力道，在金元植的呻吟随之变得高亢之后将精华全数注入身子裡。 

「哈啊…元植裡面真是够舒服的…」郑泽运满足的退开，小穴裡的液体也被带出，在腿跟留下黏煳的感觉，郑泽运转过身去拿被脱下的下裤跟上衣，不给金元植穿好直接将他丢出房间，在门带上之前，郑泽运好心的提醒金元植，「明天别爬不起来，还有行程要跑的。」说完在颊上留下一个香吻郑泽运便回到房间，不然就真的要被韩相爀打成一隻废鼠了。 

金元植被操完还有些晕晕素素，正当他明白过来自己在哪裡的同时，身后一道炙热的眼神让他止不住颤抖。 

「挺爽的啊你？」韩相爀一副大佬姿态站在那裡，金元植战战兢兢的转身，有些委屈的对上韩相爀的眼睛，他将肩膀缩在一起，像是一隻垂着耳朵求主人原谅的大狗狗。 

「爀儿…我是被强迫的…」 

「但是我听你叫倒是挺浪的。」韩相爀抓起金元植的手臂就往他房间拖，连裤子也不给他穿好，「所以我们来做个小小的惩罚，这礼拜你都给我洗淨屁股等着。」韩相爀金元植复盖在牆上，这时的金元植才反映过来郑泽运话语中的意思，夜晚第二波的快感还在继续，理所当然的是隔天又一次被车学沇骂到臭头，这天之后金元植还跟郑泽运冷战不少时间。 

郑泽运也学到教训，他被韩相爀折磨得不成仓鼠样，至于怎麽个折磨法...看看每天笑开怀的车学沇挂件就知道郑泽运有多精崩，而为甚麽每天晚上从金元植跟韩相爀房间都会传来一些粗喘 ，这一些都是后话了。


End file.
